


The Graham Norton show

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Anwar's an actor, F/M, I don't write for real people, so pretend it's just dev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: You're an actor opposite Anwar. The two of you are doing a press tour for your new movie.
Relationships: Anwar Kharral/You, Anwar x Reader





	The Graham Norton show

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For those who don’t know, apparently Anwar was based on Dev’s personality, so I’m taking out mine and @galinda-not-glinda ‘s Dev wish fulfillment on Anwar.

You’d done pretty good considering how insane your life had become. The last year had been a massive blur, and now your here. 

Your an actor. A good one at that, and you’d gotten your break. You’d been the female lead in a movie opposite Anwar Kharral. 

Yes that one, the one you had a stan twitter account for, the one you’d been since you were 10 and he’d been on the British version of One Tree Hill. 

That Anwar. 

You were professional! You were friends! And it felt totally normal to be around him. He had your back whenever hard questions were tossed your way, and you helped him whenever he stumbled too. 

Until you both go on the Graham Norton show, and it’s not normal. The movie you’d filmed suddenly felt a lot more sexual than you remembered as you were filming. 

Anwar looks handsome, as usual, and he’s handling the UK’s horniest talk show host with ease. You can’t look at Anwar too hard, because you’ll give yourself a headache, so you take a sip of water. 

“This film … it was a massive undertaking. I’m just a celery stick I have no idea how we pulled it off.” 

And you choke. It’s loud, and your pretty sure your going to die. Anwar’s got his hand on your back, pushing you forward so your throat can clear. 

Oh god. 

“Alright?” He asks in a soft voice. 

“Yeah, sorry I just …” you trail off. it’s not okay, you’ve stolen focus and you didn’t mean to do that. Your not prepared! 

You make a face that looks as if you’ve been caught with your hand in the cookie jar. Graham had redirected the attention to you. Your not ready! Your not Anwar! He’s good at interviews and your good at hiding behind him! 

“YN.” Graham asks coolly, the audience already chuckling lightly. It’s his tone. 

“Yes?” Your voice sounds strangled, but you keep your voice neutral. 

“Do you want to share with the class?” You look at Anwar, and then back at Graham.

“No?” He’s fucking hung, he can’t be spreading lies about himself. 

“So your turning red for no reason then?” Graham already knows the answer, jerk. Anwar’s staring at his shoes, apparently bracing himself. 

You open your mouth, close it, and look away. You try your best to stay calm, but you can already feel your pulse in your ears. The other actors in the panel are staring at you, everyone’s staring at you. 

Where do you even start? How do you survive this? Your a bad liar, if someone asks you a direct question, you can never seem to come up with a pat answer that would put them off. 

If your going down a creepy co-star, so be it. The people need to know. 

You take a deep breath, before you find your words. 

“A-alright … so there’s this scene in the film where my character sits on Anwar’s character, it took about twelve hours to shoot.” 

“Sounds thrilling.” Graham responds patiently, waiting to see if you could actually spit it out. 

“Yes.” Interjects Anwar, making your hair stand on end. 

Your heartbeat’s roaring in your ears. Spit it out already. 

“Anwar’s not a celery stick … and his hand can fit all the way around my neck.” You stand up, ready to run away. Your face is hot and you cover it with your hand. Anwar’s doubled over, laughing and the other actors are howling. 

“I’ll see myself out, goodnight everyone!” You straighten your skirts, salute to the audience, and are one step away from sprinting to your dressing room, when he grabs your hand. 

Fuck it. 

You sit down on his lap like you belong there. His hand reflexively wraps around your throat and he pulls you into a scalding kiss. For a minute, it feels as if your alone and not on live television. He’s sucking on your bottom lip while you grind against him slowly. 

You really do need to ask him out. 

His hands dig into your thighs as you smile into him. 

Yup, not a celery stick. 

You both pull away to breathe, only to find Graham closer to you than he started. You jump, shoving your face into Anwar’s shoulder. He’s laughing from his chest and the vibration is wonderful. 

“wow. If you want to see more of that, go see ‘Wilmington’ in theaters! We’ll be back!” The cameras cut as the outro plays. It seems far away. Anwar’s hand feels a little tighter around your neck. You curl around him, Anwar presses a kiss into your collarbone. The scratch of his beard would make you whine, but your in public. 

You suddenly wish you were alone. 

“You two haven’t tried that before then?” 

“No, I’d be showing her off.” Anwar snipes right back, shifting his hand to your ass as he slides you off of him.

He shifts you off him slowly, almost reluctantly, but he keeps your gown draped over his lap. 

Anwar’s still hard, it’s logical. 

He drags you to his dressing room right after.


End file.
